Trick or Treat
by EssaTheTwerp
Summary: Kim decides Jared needs both a treat, and a trick, for Halloween... Rated T for suggestive themes. One-shot.


Jared stared in complete horror at his imprint, feeling every bit of his self control slipping away in sharp jabs and waving fingers.

The other wolves had always told him that he was lucky, that he had gotten the easy imprint.

After all, did he get down and dirty with Kim's cousin? No, he most certainly did not.

Was Kim a two-year old? No, she was eighteen, thank you very much.

But who's to say that just because he never shacked her family and she was above the age of sixteen made their relationship any easier? Kim did, certainly. And Jared told her he did too.

But he lied, because she was a complete and utter mystery to him. Honestly, he had never met someone so different, so unique and intriguing and confusing.

He did whatever he could to make her happy and healthy, and would kick the fuck out of anyone who contradicted that.

Now, he was kind of regretting that pledge, because if wearing that costume made her happy, then she was about to get really mad.

"Kim," he finally spoke out, hoarsely, "You've got... got to be kidding..."

"I never kid around you, Jared? Do I?" she grinned cheekily, winking from her bed. She was applying a light shade of blue eyeshadow and Jared could not help but watch the way her long fingers rubbed occasionally against her smooth cheeks, as though brushing off the dust of the makeup.

"I think you are, right now. I really do," Jared replied fiercely. She laughed. Jared loved her laugh, it was one of the most beautiful things about her; she choked and giggled and kind of made a cawing sound, sometimes. She had always been rather embarrassed about it, although she'd loosened up a lot since Jared came into her life.

"Well, you're wrong. I'm wearing this tonight, and there is nothing you can do to stop me," she said firmly, throwing her makeup brush at Jared's chest for emphasis. He raised his eyebrows, glancing over her appraisingly.

She paused, and then flushed under his gaze. She could never get used to it, no matter how hard she tried.

She stood from her spot, and once again Jared had a full view of her body. Kim was an excellent sewer, something few people knew about her, and loved to make her own Halloween costumes.

She took thrill in holding the information over Jared's head this year, making him plead and beg to know what exactly she was making. Even though he was not particularly curious about what her costume was, he acted the part especially well for her pleasure.

When she had finally revealed she was to be dressed as a saloon girl from the Old West, he had smiled and told her that it was a great idea. And then she had modeled the costume for him.

It was extremely tight fitting, outlining every single curve and angle from her body and accentuating her breasts and long legs. The skirt was so short it came to rest an inch or two below her plump, sexily huge butt. If Jared positioned himself just right, he had a rather nice view up said skirt.

The top had a dipping V-neck down to just above her belly button, showing much too much of breasts. The sleeves were long but made of black lace, which bore all her skin to anyone who looked. The rest of the dress was made of a silky red material.

Overall, Jared thought it looked rather unlike a saloon girl and instead an expensive hooker. He had left out the whole prostitute line of thinking when he voiced his opinion, and she had stated that he was being a silly, over jealous boyfriend.

And maybe that was so, but he did not believe that many other boyfriends would be crazy about their girlfriend going out like this. Kim was his, damnit, and not somebody else's to oggle at.

He liked the idea of Kim being a virgin when he had first bedded her, knowing that she was his and would always be his, not ever tainted by anyone else.

But what she was wearing suggested otherwise. It suggested that Kim was something he was borrowing, to be returned the next day.

He had always believed her to be a bit conservative, never wearing anything too revealing or provocative. And this was so over the top he was seriously pondering the idea that Kim was being possessed by Leah.

He shuddered at the very idea.

She grinned naughtily from her spot before sauntering over. She threw her arms around his neck and he automatically and picked her up around the waist so she could wrap her legs around his own waist. This was her favorite spot in the world, she constantly told him.

"What," she murmured in his year, "If I told you I was wearing this tonight for a very specific reason..." her voice trailed off and Jared shuddered: he could already feel an erection coming on.

"Come on, Kim... you told me you wanted to Trick or Treating..." he grumbled, trying desperately to ward his eyes away from her breasts. They were not large, but they were abso-fucking-lutely perfect.

"Oh, Jared," she giggled, "Please. We're not even going to Emily's party," she whispered huskily into his ear. A certain understanding engulfed him, and his erection came back (not that if ever went away with his imprint in the room) with full force. She simpered as she felt it against her leg and ground into it, that smile still lighting her features.

Jared's breathing was becoming increasingly heavy as he stared at her, longer and longer, suddenly taking in every inch of her costume.

And then he ripped it off her body, throwing the shreds to the floor and jumping to their bed. She let out a half pleased, half angry shriek.

"Jared! That took me months to make!"

"Well, I didn't like it much, anyway. You look even better now that it's all the way off..."


End file.
